


Feel Your Skin

by tenbfireflies



Series: Sunny & Charlie [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbfireflies/pseuds/tenbfireflies
Summary: Charlie finds Sunny in the stairwell.





	Feel Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> super quick smut wrote in like 20 mins might be a part of a bigger story at some point

Charlie found him in the stairwell, smoking a cigarette. It was almost down to the filter, but he keeps smoking, ignoring the burn in his fingers. Sunny heart skips when Charlie trots down the stairs, he doesn't even hesitate to attack Sunny's lips, backing him up until his back is flush against the wall.

Sunny drops the butt and wraps his hands around Charlie's neck, bringing him impossibly closer. He tastes like vodka and cigarettes and something else. Something sweet that Sunny associates with Charlie's lips.

He smells like gunpowder and sweat. He smells like Vick. Something possessive crawls up Sunny's spine and into his senses. He drags his hands down Charlie's neck, moving one to run through his hair. He pulls where he knows Charlie likes and drags a whine up his throat.

"Did he fuck you?" Sunny growls into his ear.

Cracked lips mouth at Sunny's neck, licking at his pulse point. He's shaking.

"I need you Sunny. Oh fuck, need you so bad," he whines. He ignores Sunny's question and Vick's words echo in Sunny's head, he's my bitch now, which means you keep your hands to yourself. "Please babe."

He sounds so desperate like he needs this as much as Sunny.

Sunny's hand fly to his belt, Charlie's move to. They switch positions, Charlie now facing the wall, jeans around his ankles, ass in the air. Sunny pulls his pants down to his thighs, just enough to get his dick out. He jerks it a few times before fingering around Charlie's hole.

He gets an answer to his when he fingers at Charlie hole and it gives easily around Sunny's digit. When he pulls out, some of Vick's cum comes with it. Something sicks swirls around in Sunny's stomach and he looks at the back of Charlie's head, nosing his hair before kissing the spot between his shoulder blades.

"Just stick it in babe, it's okay," Charlie says to the wall. He won't look back. Sunny wishes he could see his eyes.

He feels nauseous when he slides in, but then Charlie whines softly, rolling his hips back to meet Sunny's thrusts. It's not until he bottoms out, stuffing Charlie, that he feels at home.

He grabs Charlie's hips and tries not to think about the hands that were probably just there, minutes before. He moves in slow, deliberate thrusts, thrust that shake Charlie to the core, has his toes curling in his boots as he uses the wall as leverage to fuck back onto Sunny's cock.

"Harder, babe, faster." Sunny pistons his hips in and out of Charlie's hole, like he's trying to make Charlie forget Vick with his dick alone. Sunny can't see Charlie's face, his head is hung low between his arms, hair no doubt covering his eyes.

Sunny rolls his hips and brushes against his prostate. He cries out, Sunny can't find it in him to discipline him.

"Look at me, Charlie," Sunny says through grit teeth. It takes Charlie a few seconds to understand the command, but then he's looking at Sunny, his usual wide eyes are narrowed and his mouth is puffing out pants as Sunny fucks into him.

Sunny kisses his open mouth and fucks into him harder, taking his cock into his hand, he strokes Charlie along to his thrusts.

"Fuck, come in me babe," Charlie gasps. Sunny shakes his head, hips still fucking into him at an unrelenting speed.

"Can't. He'll know." Charlie leans his forehead against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, rolling his hips back. Sunny bites down on the back of his neck and Charlie jumps in his arms. Sunny looks down at the spot on his neck.

It red and puffy and Sunny can hardly make out teeth marks. These bite marks are crooked, unlike Sunny's straight teeth. Vick must've bitten him hard enough to actually mark him.

Sunny feels red hot anger drip down his spine and into the rest of his body. He sees red.

"Please Gene, come in my ass, show him I'm yours." Sunny grips Charlie's hips tightly before rutting into him over and over. He sees the top, he's so close.

Charlie's hand moves so fast over his dick as he pumps himself, one hand on the wall pushing back into Sunny's thrusts.

"Mine, mine, mine," Sunny growls into Charlie's ear as he spills into him.

"Yours, yours, yours," Charlie gasps. He feels Charlie's hole clench around him, milking him, as Charlie tips over the edge as well, he says Sunny's name over and over again.

"You have a plan right?" Charlie asks him later when they're pulling up their pants. Sunny kisses him then, soft and slow.

"I'm workin' on it."

Charlie leans against the wall, taking out a cigarette.

"Does it include me stomping on Vick's head till it pops then us fucking next to his dead corpse?"

"It does now."

They don't leave each other until the very last minute, and even then Charlie has to almost push Sunny down the stairs. 


End file.
